Knockout Comics
Knockout Comics 'is an American comic publisher that specializes in creating comics based on video games. The company doesn't have a set game company that its comics are based on it takes inspiration from the IDW company where all of its comics can be connected in minor and sometimes major ways. Comics *Street Fighter S *Farthest Cry *The Legend of Spyro the Dragon *Crash *Grand Theft Auto: New Culpanne *Drake and Croft *Agents of Overwatch *Cuphead, or, Don't Deal with the Devil Characters Main *'Ryu - a wandering martial artist who likes to enter street fighting competitions. *'Mark Rhodes' - a former military officer who settles into Hope County, Montana. *'Spyro the Dragon' - a young warrior dragon who goes on adventures in order to discover the responsible for his parents' murder. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' - Spyro's best friend and adoptive brother who follows and helps him out. *'Crash Bandicoot' - a genetically modified bandicoot who fights the forces of Dr. Cortex. *'Kurt Wilcox' - a young adult who is allied to a drug lord. *'Nathan Drake' - a famous treasure hunter who teams up with Lara Croft. *'Lara Croft' - a badass treasure hunter who forms an alliance with Nathan Drake. *'Jack Morrison' - a retired member of Overwatch who was forced back into the game. * *'Cuphead' - an anthropomorphic cup who accidentally makes a deal with the Devil, now being out to collect the souls. *'Mugman' - Cuphead's brother who is far more cautious and less adventurous than him. Recurring *'Ken Masters' - Ryu's main rival who is his total opposite. *'Chun-Li' - a woman with a strong sense of justice. *'Guile' - a true American patriot who is stern on the outside but very emotional on the in. *'Blanka '- a green Brazillian man who was found as a feral child with the ability to generate electricity. *'Edmond "E." Honda' - an honorable sumo wrestler who values tradition. *'Zangief' - a patriotic Russian man who is very muscly. *'Dhalsim' - an Indian man who enjoys meditation and is rather friendly. *'Cammy White' - a very stern, determined and forceful woman. *'Dee Jay' - a Jamaican kickboxer who enjoys having fun and fighting. *'Fei Long' - a Chinese movie star who tests his fighting skills in street fights. *'Thunder Hawk' - a very heroic but very emotionless Native-American man. *'Gouken' - Ryu's master who is also the brother of the villainous Akuma. *'Gen' - Chun-Li's trainer and an aging assassin. *'Adon' - Sagat's former pupil who has a rather large ego. *'Eagle' - a British bartender and bouncer who is a master of Bojutsu. *'Cody' - a Final Fight character who is a reckless vigilante. *'Dan Hibiki '- a horrible self-taught martial artist who is far more confident than he should be. *'Guy' - a Final Fight character who is very strong, smart, and respects justice. *'Ingrid '- what appears to be a deity in the form of a young adult woman. *'Karin' - a stereotypical rich girl who enjoys bragging and has a rather large ego. *'Maki' - a tomboyish ninja who enjoys getting into fights. *'Charlie Nash' - Guille's formerly deceased friend. *'Rainbow Mika '- a Japanese professional wrestler who idolizes Zangief. *'Rose' - a fortune teller who is very intelligent and calm. *'Sakura' - a late high school age girl who sees Ryu as her role model. *'Turk' - a stupid member of Mark’s military team who ends up being in Hope County. * *'Rico Rodriguez' - an old friend of Mark who appears in flashbacks being in his military group. *'Ember the Dragon' - Spyro's girlfriend who is supportive of his goals, occasionally joining him and Sparx in their journey. *'Hunter the Cheetah' - TBD * *'Aku Aku' - an ancient spirit trapped into a voodoo mask who serves as Crash's mentor. *'Coco Bandicoot' - Crash's younger sister who is extremely intelligent, helping him on his adventures. *'Tawna Bandicoot' - Crash's girlfriend who TBD. *'Crunch Bandicoot' - TBD *'Trevor Philips' - a Canadian-born alcoholic and drug addict criminal who mentors Kurt. *'Selena Dusk' - a mob boss/drug dealer who employs Kurt, ending up to develop an affair with Kurt, despite their age difference. * *'Sam Drake' - Nathan’s brother who aids him. * Antagonists *'Akuma' - the arch-enemy of Gouken and by extension Ryu. *'M. Bison' - a terrorist who enjoys throwing street fighting tournaments on the side. *'Sagat '- Ryu's first true enemy who he cost an eye. *'The Illuminati', a cult that has been around since the dawn of mankind. **'Gill' - a cult leader and deity who is kind to his followers but despises anyone against him. **'Kolin' - Gill's assistant. **'Dr. Woo' - a scientist who works for the Illuminati. **'Twelve' - a shapeshifting humanoid. **'Eleven' - Twelve's "brother". *'Seth' - a genetically engineered human who is a part of the organization S.I.N. *'Balrog' - a hot-headed boxer who enjoys picking on people and generally being obnoxious. *'Vega' - a man who values his looks over everything and carries a claw as his main weapon. *'Evil Ryu' - a split personality of Ryu's that is caused by using too much dark energy. *'Urien' - Gill's younger brother who despises everything. *'Birdie' - a dim-witted brute. *'Juli and Juni' - two brainwashed fighters who are a part of "The Dolls". *'Rolento' - a Final Fight character who is an on and off antagonist. He is a stereotypical soldier archetype. *'Sodom' - a Final Fight character who is a representation of the "weeaboo" culture. *'Joseph Seed' - the Leader of Eden's Gate and a charismatic cult leader. **'Jacob Seed' - Joseph's older brother and head of security. **'John Seed' - Joseph's younger brother and the representative for legal matters of the cult. **'Faith Seed' - Joseph's "sister" who is the recruiter. *'Pagan Min' - the tyrant of Kyrat and the first flashbacks villain. **'Yuma Lau' - the captain of the Royal Guard. **'Paul "De Pluer" Harmon' - one of Pagan's military heads. *'Ripto' - an evil Riptoc who was banished from the other Riptocs for his Nazi-like characteristics. **'Gulp and Crush' - TBD *'Ghastly Gnorc' - TBD *'The Sorceress' - TBD **'Bianca' - TBD *'Dark Spyro' - TBD *'Toasty' - TBD *'Dr. Neo Cortex' - a mad scientist responsible for the capture and experimentation on numerous animals. **'Nina Cortex' - Cortex's niece who aids him, having a strong rivalship with Coco. *'Uka Uka' - TBD * *'Giuseppe Niccoli' - a rival mob boss to Selena who aims to take full control of New Culpanne's criminal activities, even if it implies killing innocent people. * *'Rafe Adler' - an old employer to Drake who is now after an artifact called the Apple of Eden. *'Natla' - Lara's arch-enemy who is also after the Apple of Eden. *'Tyrannosaurus Rex' - a T-Rex who escaped the forces of time being frozen and freed. * *'The Devil' - a being of darkness who orders Cuphead to collect the souls of the people who used his contracts. *'King Dice' - the Devil's right-hand man and the manager of his casino. *'Dr. Kahl' - a mad scientist who owes the Devil. * Trivia *Spyro and Crash gain slightly darker takes.